The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Currently, an automated expense report system is operated by the person incurring the reported expenses. Often this person, usually an executive of an organization, is away from the system or otherwise unable to operate the system. However, the credentials of this person are needed to operate the system.